


Happy Birthday, Naoya

by ViktuuriSakurai



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktuuriSakurai/pseuds/ViktuuriSakurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Naoya's 21st birthday, and Reiji is giving him his first present as an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Naoya

**Disclaimer:** Love Mode belongs to the genius- Yuki Shimzu.

**Happy Birthday, Naoya**

**** On the 25 th of December, Christmas Day. A lot has happened to Naoya Shirakawa on that day. Years ago on that day, Naoya Shirakawa was born. On his thirteenth birthday, Naoya was in a car crash and lost his farther, mother and older brother. On his sixteenth birthday, Naoya got his first kiss from the man that he loved. And now, on that same day, years later. Naoya became an adult, he turned twenty-one.

Nearly four months ago, Naoya Shirakawa became Naoya Aoe. No, Kiichi did not get the gay marriage laws changed. Reiji asked Naoya to marry him on Valentines Day. They had a small private ceremony at the Aoe House. And it was on that day, Naoya started calling Aoe-san-- Reiji. Only because Kiichi had expained to him, that he was an 'Aoe' now.

**XXXXXX**

“Hey, Naoya.” A deep voice said, running a hand through the sleeping boys blond hair. “Time to get up.”

Naoya mumbled something along the lines of 'I don't wanna.' And tried burying deeper into Reiji's neck. Reiji got up and left the bedroom and was back within ten mintues.

“Naoya, are you going to get up now?” Reiji asked, earning a groan from the blond. Sighing, Reiji walked over to the bed, looking at Naoya as he tried to fall back to sleep. “Well...you leave me no choice.” And with that, Reiji gripped the sides of the cover and pulled them. Leaving a very cold, very sleepy, very _naked_ Naoya.

“Reijiiiiiiii,” Naoya whined into the pillow. “Gimme it back. I'm cold.” Naoya pulled his legs closer to his chest, trying to get warm. He moved his arm behind his back, hoping that he would find the warm quilt, so that he could go back to sleep.

“If you're that cold, then wake up. You know I'll warm you up in no time, right?.” Reiji laughed softly. He trailed his hand down Naoya's back, and in between Naoya's butt-cheeks, and over his entrance. He smirked when he heard Naoya moan and saw his penis starting to harden. Reiji then ran his finger slowly around the ring of muscle, then pushed his finger in side Naoya. Making Naoya gasp in both surprise and pleasure. And noticed that Naoya's erection was now as hard as it could possibly get. Reiji then added a second finger. Naoya tried and failed to pull away from Reiji, and ended up pushing back onto Reiji's fingers. Moaning loudly.

“Naoya...” Reiji asked, in a innocent voice (A/N: is that even possible?) “I thought you wanted to go back to sleep. I am letting you. We don't have to see Kiichi until half two.”

“Wha-Ahh!” Naoya gasped, now wide awake. Shoting up to look at Reiji, but somehow managing to sit on Reiji's hand and unintentionally pushing Reiji's fingers further within himself. And _unfortunately_ they were now pushed right against Naoya's prostate. “Ngh...per-perverted a-adult.”

“I'm sorry, Naoya, but you can't call me that anymore. Seeing as your an adult yourself now.” Reiji slightly moved the tips of his fingers in a circling motion, teasing Naoya.

“Bastard.” Naoya cursed. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Reiji's neck and gently kissed him. Opening his mouth slightly, silently telling Reiji that he wanted to deepen it. Inwardly smirking, Reiji pushed his tongue into the younger males mouth. After about five minutes kissing, Reiji pushed Naoya back onto the bed, pulled his fingers out and trailed them lightly up the underside of Naoya's pre-cum -leaking cock.

Reiji became kissing and licking Naoya's neck, nipping hard at various places and leaving small hickeys. Traveling a bit lower, Reiji attached his mouth to one of Naoya's pink nipples. Sucking on it hard, and tugging it even harder. And then giving similer treatment to the other. Once leaving them, Reiji licked down the centre of Naoya's chest. Dipping his tongue into the blond's navel.

“Ohh...Reiji, hurry up.” Naoya said in a half- pleading, half-whining tone. Naoya hated it when Reiji would take his time to get to his cock. When all the light-haired male wanted to do was cum. Finally reaching the blond's erection, Reiji licked the pre-cum that had been gathering there. He moved his tongue from the head to the base and back up. Reiji wrapped his mouth around half of Naoya's cock. He had only had it in his mouth for a minute, until Naoya came. The cum hitting the back of his throat. Reiji took Naoya's cock out of his mouth, swallowing the boy's cum.

“Such a bad boy. Cumming like that, only seconds after I had just started torturing you.” Reiji got up, leaving the reddening male on the bed.

“Well, I'm glad you find my torture that entertaining.” Naoya yelled, in a slightly sarcastic tone. He went to get up and leave Reiji in the room. Until the older man got between his legs, and pushed onto his back. “Naoya...it can't be torture if you're enjoying it to, can it? And you can't hide the fact that you liked it because even though you just came, you're still hard. Now...are you ready for the best part?” he said as he undone the tube of lubricant, and spread some onto his own cock.

Naoya pouted, but then nodded to Reiji, telling him that it was okay to do it. Reiji positioned himself at Naoya's already prepared entrance and as gently as he could, he swiftly pushed his cock into Naoya.

“AHHH...Re-reiji!!” Naoya cried out in pain as he felt Reiji's whole length enter his body. He wrapped his arms around Reiji's neck, and his legs around his waist. Reiji waited for Naoya to adjust to his size. Though, he should've be use to it by now. But by how much Naoya was shaking, like he did when they first had sex, it must have hurt a bit.

When he finally stopped, Reiji pulled out, till only the head was left inside the blond. Reiji kissed him deeply, stroking Naoya's tongue with his own. He pushed back in, fast, hitting the bundle of nerves dead on. “Ahh...Reiji, do t-t-that a-again!” And so he did. Thrusting in and out, Reiji wrapped his hand around Naoya's hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Reiji...Reiji, I-I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna-AHHH!” Naoya came over his stomach and chest, getting a bit on Reiji's hand. Feeling Naoya's walls clamp down on him, Reiji couldn't hold back his own orgasm. And after a few more thrusts, he came deep inside Naoya.

Reiji pulled out, earning a couple protests rom Naoya. He laid next to the young man, who had his eyes closed and was trying to catch his breath.

“It's okay. You can go to sleep for a couple of hours.”

“B-but...I'm all dirty.” Naoya said sleepily, as he placed his hand Reiji's shoulder, the furthest away rom him. And rested his head on Reiji's chest.

“Well, I'll get a wet cloth and wipe what I can off. And when you wake up, we can have a shower and then get ready to leave. Okay?” Reiji asked while he moved some hair out of Naoya's face. The only answer Reiji got was a mumble from an mostly asleep Naoya. So he decided that he wouldn't get up until Naoya did, because he had really nothing else to do until they had to got to Kiichi's. And because Reiji knew that he could get in another round with Naoya and stay clean while they were both in the shower.

 


End file.
